Portable electronic devices are ubiquitous. For example, Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers and mapping devices are found as standalone devices or incorporated into mobile telephones or other devices. Many people carry tablet or slate computers for accessing the Internet or for running various applications.
In many cases, users of these devices carry the devices in their pockets, but there are many instances where a user may wish to attach the device to a dashboard in a car, handlebars of a bicycle, a golf cart, or any other application.